Under The Fake Smile
by EvilAnimeWolf
Summary: The consent mischief, smile, laugh, that he showed. Could that be fake. Maybe it does, but could there be something else because of it, something deeper, darker. This is the story of a certain redhead as an assassin. Is he a person that everybody else thought he would be. Will his identity/job affect his relationship with the class? Or will he keep his secret from being reveled?
1. Chapter 00:The Devil

**A/N:** This is my first story, please enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 00: The Devil_

 _ **An assassin can bring fear and death to humans, in the way they least expect. They'll stain their hand with blood by taking people's lives which makes them evil. So they could live their lives as a normal person, or do they?**_

* * *

"Hey, it's been a long time I see."

"Enough chit-chat let's get down to business."

Two man are talking with each other at a secluded cafe near the alley. Not many people would come here because of the location. There are a few customers there. It was a quiet morning.

Suddenly, the guy with suit was shot down, with a bullet and immediately died. There's blood pouring down from the man who was shot. The other man who was talking with him was shot down afterwards. One of the customers screamed, but it is too late.

A figure who is standing at the opposite building disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes later, the cafe was soon filled with sirens.

"Target eliminated"

"Good job _Devil_ , your job here is done."

"The payment has been transferred to your account."

"It's nice to work together with you."

*Beep*

The phone ended. The assassin left the city, and went on his way. The massacre soon became the head news on Japan.

It's just another typical day for the ' _Devil'_ assassin. A different lifestyle than your daily person, it's a life of being an assassin. The everyday life of your daily assassin.

* * *

After finished the job, the said assassin went to his house. The assassin's house is big, no huge, it's like a mansion (not that big).

People at this neighborhood aren't like your normal community, here everybody mind their own business. Mostly because the owners of the house are rich, if you do anything that doesn't concern them, they wouldn't bother you let even glance at you. Even if you killed someone they won't even bother, because most owners here are Politician, mafia, businessman… It's basely a quiet place.

"I'm home~" the assassin said after he entered his house. 'What am I'm doing?' 'There obviously no one here' He went to put his _stuff_ in a safe place. Of course, so nobody can find it, not even the police. It's better to be safe than sorry, right?

He laid down on his bed. Sighing, he turned to the calendar. '3 months have already passed, huh?'

'so it's almost time' the assassin smirked when he thought that.

* * *

 **A/N:** This just the introduction of my story, if they are some mistakes in my story please tell me (mostly spelling than grammar 0_0 )! And English is not my first language (but my class says I'm better than them…. But my spelling T-T) also please review!


	2. Chapter 01:Trust

**A/N:** This story/fanfic will mainly focus on karma-kun. There may be some relationship on karmagisa or may not… I haven't decided yet, but I'll mostly focus on friendship. There will be some sadness? in this story. (just wanted to ask are angst and hurt/comfort the same?) You can't blame me, after all I'm the author here.

But I DO NOT OWN **ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU** / **Assassination Classroom** / **暗殺教室** (even though I wanted to…)

* * *

 _Chapter 01: Trust_

 _ **The broken faith of trust… Can it be mended or will it be left broken…? As they say 'once bitten, twice shy'. Even if it'd heal, there will still be a scar, you can't fully heal them. But you can make it better, or even, worse…**_

* * *

The military defense wanted me to head to their base at Tokyo (I'm not sure…) to discuss something confidential. So this afternoon two men came at my house and took me to theirs headquarter. I was quite surprised when I saw them standing right in front my house, I thought that they knew about the fact that I'm an assassin. I almost spill the beans about it, luckily I didn't act rashly. When I confronted them, they told me that they will take me to theirs headquarter to talk. And they had sent me a letter about it.

'Oh, so that I forgot to check my mailbox. (no, more like didn't)' 'So they didn't know, that's a relief' I sighed. Before stepping into the car, I glance at my mailbox. It was pretty full. 'Maybe it's full of junk' I thought. 'I should check them often'

* * *

So basely they want me, us, the 3E class to kill a being which look like an octopus, who was named Koro-sensei by one of the student there. and it means _Un-killable_ , and had 20mach speed, that whom could be harmed by a special plastic. 'That's means you just have to keep up with it, huh? 'I sweat dropped in my mind 'it's impossible' but if we don't kill him in time the earth will blow up?! And most importantly the deadline is on next March?! Which means we had only one year until the world blow up.

But at least I can kill a teacher, a person(Person?), an octopus without anyone suing me… if the earth didn't blow up. (I don't need to explain *AKA being lazy (￣、￣) *)

That's why in the assassin community is buzzing with the news of an assassination target with a bounty of ten billion yen on it. 'Maybe I should accept the job' 'as an assassin of course' I thought. I already accepted the offer as a 3-E class's student 'by force'. We didn't have a choice, its either we accept or be brainwash by _them_ , which everyone knew that meant _'eliminated'_ or as we say _'disappear from the face of the earth'_. (like the world is going to blow up in 1 year?!)

It's weird that a creature capable of destroying the moon into crescent and the earth, wanted to teach us, the 3-E class. This is unusual. It seems there are some meaning behind it. Never mind, I can figure this out later. Now I just need to focus on killing this octopus for this world. And the people living in it.

* * *

"Breaking news, Yojima Taku, the CEO of the Yojima trading Company. Was found dead, hanging in his office. According to the police, the estimated time of death is 11.00 p.m." "His wife Mrs Yojima, said that he hadn't shown any sign of depression and if he had she would had known." "The police suspected that this was a murder. But there is no evidence shown that the was a homicide."

The news is broadcasting around Japan. You can see them on the television, the Internet, your phone. Everyone now is gossiping on how he died… and why he decided to suicide.

"Before Yojima Taku died, he was acting strange." replied his wife to the reporter. "Here is the voice mail from him before he decided to suicide…"

"It's the devil, he's coming for me Ahahaha, Ahahaha! None of you could escape from it. (laughing while talking) No….NO he's here… HE'S HERE! NO…no… n…" *Beep* "He couldn't just become paranoid right, he… he was just fine a few hours ago." Mrs yojima sobbed. "he…" the voice gradually faded as a certain someone headed away from the city. (*I know that some of the city have some big screen thingy like a television, but I don't know what's it is called*)

The said person smirked after hearing the news of the person that everyone had thought it was just a simple suicide case…

* * *

'The classroom is higher on the mountain than I thought' 'Other student would have a rough time climbing up the mountain, but luckily I am quite fit (An assassin)'

'By the way I'm late for class it's probably all most the end of the P.E class.' I walked up the flight of stairs while sipping a craton of strawberry milk.

After reaching the top, I saw the class gathering on an empty field. I saw Nagisa-kun there, talking with his new friend. Each of the class had their friend, genuine ones, real ones.

After a few second thinking, I decided to break the ice by greeting Nagisa "Hey, It's been awhile, Nagisa-Kun."

"Karma-kun…" He replied.

I smiled at him. Then I make my way to Koro-sensei.

* * *

That octopus… (I'm not explaining)

"Karma-kun, let's work together to kill Koro-sensei"

"Once Koro-sensei have his eyes on you…"

'Yeah, of course I notice.' 'But he's no teacher, he will show his true face sooner or later' 'like everyone else' 'Now I just need to think…'

"Nufufufufu" the octopus appeared by the cliff side, "Karma-kun have you learnt your lesson" Koro-sensei said.

'Ah, I got it' A idea just popped out my mind.

* * *

*mini time skip*

'Teacher huh, the one who I trusted. (flashback)' 'Trust, it's hurting me every time I give them. Stabbing me on the back, betray you when you aren't looking.' 'Everyone is the same, I doubted that Koro-sensei was any different'

'And this is it… the moment that I die.' 'Why, should I care, it doesn't matter right? Not that anyone cares about it.' I smiled inwardly, while falling down a cliff.

'Huh? I'm been caught? What's this, tentacle. How….'I chuckled 'Right, I'm dealing with a 20mach monster.'

"Karma-kun, as your teacher I won't abandon anyone of you" I sighed. 'I admit my defeat.' 'I can't kill him, his teacher heart anyway.'

'He annoyed me, but for now I need to act for a while to conceal my identity as an assassin and wait for the right time to strike.'

* * *

I walked home with Nagisa-kun. After a long day hearing Koro-sensei's blabbering. We didn't talk to each other. Therefore, this is a silent walk. Nagisa break the ice by saying "Karma-kun, you shouldn't treat Koro-sensei like that."

"Why?" "You know, it was his fault anyway, leaving his purse unattended in the staffroom like that." I replayed.

"But, that's not the point, and you know it Karma-kun." He sighed, "The point is that you stole his purse" "And why did you take the money for?" "And where did you spend the money on?" He shot a tons of question before I could reply.

"Hmm, I donated the money, didn't I mentioned?" Nagisa gave me a face that looked like ' _really?_ ' "It's the truth, don't you believe me? Nagisa-kun," "I'm hurt." I pouted.

He sighed (properly from defeat). "But Karma-kun why did you do it in the first place?"

"Just to see what reaction I can get from it"

"No… that's not I meant, It's the time you tried to kill yourself," "Why?"

"Aaa~ that." "No, Nagisa-kun" "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I did it cuz I thought that was the best way to kill the yellow octopus" I resorted. 'And it's isn't like any _one_ cared, _right?_ ' I thought.

"How can you do something like that?"

"It wasn't a big deal" 'Was it?', "I mean, I could prevent the earth from blowing up"

"But…but what you did just now was dangerous, you could had been hurt or worse, died."

It seems that Nagisa wasn't listening to me. When I about to resort. "I don't want you to die, no one does." "If that's the only way to save the earth. I rather let it blow up." "Because… because nothing is more important that a person's life!" He said, half shouted. Luckily for us, there's no one near us, otherwise they will think this is something else… "I… I was worried, you scared me." Wait, is he crying? "You are my friend, even if you aren't you still couldn't. NO! You shouldn't take away your life so easily like that…" He sobbed. I was quite happy to hear this from Nagisa.

Thinking that I heard enough. I walk towards him and we hugged. Patted his head. I took a deep breath and say "Nagisa, I'm sorry." "Can you please stop crying, if you do I promise you, that I…I won't do anything reckless like that anymore…" with a soft voice. "Please" He didn't answer. "I promise." I plead.

* * *

I am shocked, not because of what Karma did at the cliff side

Is what he just did to me just now – he hugged me.

When I told he what I felt, his eyes widen, shocked. The look on his face… it's, it's looked like he had never heard of it before.

A moment later, after I've sobbing lessen. We broke the hug. I held my head up to see him. He had a sad smile on his face. 'So, he's worried'. I sniffed "Okay." He smiled after hearing that. The smile on his face, wasn't the smile I usually see, but it was REAL. "You… you promised right… Karma" I asked.

"Yes of course" "suddenly, his tone changed "Or you want me to do something else to you? Hmm?" Now his face is behind my ears. "Na-gi-sa-kun?"

"Kar…karma-kun!" I half shouted. I swear now my face is as red as his hair.

"Yeah, yeah Nagisa-kun I know…" "But let's get going, it's getting late now" he said with a cheerily voice.

I looked up, the sky, the sun is setting. "Yeah, you're right," I wiped my tears using my hand. "Let's go." I said while smiling.

* * *

The red head laid on his bed, thinking what just happed between him and Nagisa. "Did Nagisa mean what he had said? Can I trust him? Or will he leave me like everyone else does. Even if he didn't, eventually he will, when he discovered what I am. The REAL me. Would he still want to be my friend? Trust me anymore?' there's so many questions on his mind now. So many doubts.

He snapped out his thought when his phone rang. He took it and read the messages. Sighed, 'That's a question for another day' he thought while he's getting changed. He glances at his phone again. 'Why can't I catch a break.' 'Maybe I should' he chuckled 'like they will let me' the red head took a duffle bag and walked towards the window. 'It's going to be a long night.' Then, he jumped through the window after thinking it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally updated. And actually I decided to upload it at 31 August. Since I am late…. WHATEVER. I just wanted to say HAPPY 60TH BIRTHDAY Malaysia! 'Aku negaraku~ Aku negaraku~ sememangnya negaraku maju~' *Author started to sing a national song* And #MalaysiaSehatiSejiwa.

I just did a fluff, (unintentionally) seriously, I'm not much a fluff fan/writer. And I still can't believe it. *this is a re-updated version. Cuz, I felt like that was bad and too short.

Oh, and thank you guy and gal for supporting me!

FirstFantasy, Allen 14, aster-bunny-bee, wotdotcom, Shiranai Atsune, ayatgholoum, loliloli 456, The blood of the Queen, swinther, HalleyS, KimachiHJ, Jessise00003, 4489916, Creepy-Cute-Cherry, 13girlrule, cleversuperhero-name, IvyMochiKun (my firkin older sister), LOL3100M.

Anyhow, please REVIEW!


End file.
